dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Alto/Chapter 3
Everyone watched as Ryo entered the tower. Nobody knew what all was in that place. It made folks curious, but none as much as Ryo and Grigori. Clyde noticed how Grigori gazed into those doors. His temptation to follow inward. Yet only Ryo was brave enough to enter. “Now that that idiot’s gone off to his vision quest or whatever, can we get started?” Kevor was a smith and an engineer. His interest in the spiritual was among the lowest in the city. An apathy rivaled only by his interest in scrubbing stains off his clothes before going to these meetings. Others had a lack of appreciation for the Shrines, but none quite like his. “Sure, soon as you stop talking bad about people who ain’t here.” Clyde chastised. Grigori’s soft expression hid amusement for the comment. Yet the other shrine caretaker found no humor. “Fine. So who’s gonna leave?” Kevor asked. “We know it won’t be Clyde.” “Indeed not. If we were to have a king, it’d no doubt be you.” Grigori addressed Clyde directly. “The council is built on trust, and you’re the one they trust the most. You practically keep things running.” “I’m fine with that.” Clyde sat down on a rock as he spoke. The onlookers seemed to murmur about the discussion. “In fact, why don’t we put it to vote?” “So... what? The three of us just stand around and people choose who they trust most?” Dahlia asked. She looked at Clyde, then the people around her. A hum of anxiety wormed out from her. “Why not?” Clyde shrugged. Kevor laughed at this idea. Everyone faced him, a question asked in silence. “That wouldn’t accomplish anything, and you know it. People taking a blind vote like that? It’s a popularity contest, one that Grigori’s definitely going to lose. And he wants to stick around more than me and Dahlia!” The murmurs begin anew as their question was answered. “Alright, fair enough. How about this, then: Each of you three talk amongst yourselves who would best fit for staying, and who would best fit for leaving. I’ll moderate the discussion.” Kevor laughed again at Clyde's attempt at guiding discussion. “How very Clyde of you.” Kevor pointed out. The three found their own place to sit during the discussion. Kevor continued to squat where he had been, Grigori rested his back against the wall and let one leg stretch out, and Dahlia asked one of the onlookers for a chair. They waited until the volunteer came back. Once the chair had been placed, she smoothed out the back of her dress while sitting down. “Well, let’s start then. Since I know two of you don’t like being on the counsel, let’s begin with that. What could you spend that extra time doing?” Clyde looked between the three. Each one had thought for a moment before answering; each spoke up in turn with how quickly they could find their desires. “Inventions.” Kevor answered first. He gazed at some of the other smiths in the crowd, his eyes burning with anticipation for when he could rejoin them. “I run the workshop, and things always need to be done. So I can continue working on my inventions and help the people with the smithy and the wood shop.” “I guess run my shrine?” Dahlia said without certainty. Her eyes gleamed around the crowd as well, but she wasn't looking for anyone in particular. “I suppose I don’t have much of a reason to leave.” Grigori caught the attention of those listening. “I think if I left, my life would change very little. As is I’m hardly a permanent member of the council.” “What do you mean?” Clyde asked. He shifted his position to fully face Grigori. “Well…” Grigori stopped briefly to search for his words. “I… already live in the forest most of my life. Taking care of it, just the same as Dahlia does her shrine and Kevor his workshop. I’m only called in once I’m needed. What else should I do with my time, besides what I already achieve?” “And what is that?” Kevor’s question came with an unspoken accusation. One Clyde would have delved into, were it not for Grigori’s swift answer. “As I said, I-” “You didn’t say anything.” Kevor's aggression halted Grigori's train of thought. He took a moment to think on this claim before speaking again. “Well, there’s the waterwheel. That’s possibly the most important one to the town. I also aid Dahlia at times.” Grigori shared a smile with her before turning his head back to Kevor. “At times, sure. But I haven’t seen you around much lately.” Dahlia spoke suddenly, her eyes filled with curiosity. “There’s also the wolf. I speak with him as well.” The crowd surrounding them was shocked by this reveal. Murmurs raised to a conversational din as they discussed the possibilities of what he could possibly be talking to the wolf about. “That wolf isn’t real.” Kevor drew the attention of many with his declaration. “If it was real, do you seriously think we’d even have livestock? It’d be fruits and vegetables as the only escape from this endless grain.” At this point the crowd could hardly contain their speculations. The two clashing pieces of information stole their attention from the meeting’s purpose. “What was that?” Clyde asked, staring straight at Kevor. Not even he knew if his tone was angry, confused, or disappointed. “If someone can find me proof that he exists, I’ll take it back. But otherwise I’ll happily eat my fill of meat, cheese, and dairy. All of which wouldn’t be in my diet if he was real.” Kevor glared back at Clyde. “Are you saying that our farmers can’t handle a single wolf?” Clyde asked. This time he knew what his tone was. This wasn’t the first time that he had sparked the anger of the people with such beliefs. It would be a surprised relief if this was the last. But it was not often that Clyde was sparked with them. “I’m saying that you’ve made yourselves a boogieman. A mighty wolf that stalks the forest, keeping us in and everything else out. I’m not in the business of fairy tales.” Kevor spoke with the same vitriol that he was hearing from the crowd. “How can that thing not be real?” Dahlia asked. “Haven’t you seen its pawprints? Heard its growl? And what of the people who go missing in the forest?” She didn’t share in everyone’s negative feelings. Dahlia only felt confusion for what was going on. “Possibly Grigori’s taking them away. He’s the one that creeps around the forest all the damn time.” Kevor spoke to the applause of gasps and whispers. In a short time he had riled them up and then silenced them in awe. Grigori stood up from the tower’s base and walked up to him. Something gleamed from beneath the sleeve of his jacket as he locked eyes with the inventor. “Do you have a shred of evidence to back that up.” The question was spoken as a slow demand. Kevor straightened up from his crouched position. “Alright you two, that’s enough.” Clyde stood from his rock and swiftly stepped between the two. Even in his old age, he could act quickly to break up a fight. And take part in one, if it came to that. “Are you saying that for him, or for me?” Kevor asked. “I could easily-” “I’m saying that for everyone. Cut it out!” Clyde answered, keeping his eyes on Grigori. A moment of silence. Wind blew gently in the opening of the town square. The townspeople started to slowly speak up again. Then, with reluctance, everyone returned to their seats. “All either of you have done,” Clyde looked to Kevor, then Grigori, “Is ensure that Dahlia will remain in the council. The one who redeems himself with the people will be the one to stick around.” “Hell, kick me off if you want. I don’t care. And neither does he.” Kevor pointed to Grigori, his hands as flippant as his tongue. “He said it himself. Life wouldn’t change if he was removed. And mine would improve if I was!” Kevor lowered down and brought his arm back atop his knee. Everyone was looking at the group now. Again, silence pervaded. Kevor’s defiance, Clyde’s anger, Grigori’s disappointment, and Dahlia’s sad acceptance all contrasted each other. It was at this point that the people wondered if they were wrong to put their faith in such a group. Though, with enough time, every town meeting could turn into this. “Well,” Clyde started slow. Slower than usual. He knew that his words would have to be picked very carefully to not reignite conflict. “If your life would improve, then let’s put it to vote.” The three nodded. Each one stood away from the tower, an equal distance apart. The people stood near and behind the one they trusted most. Much of the crowd gathered to Dahlia, as Clyde had predicted. Others came to Grigori’s aid. He spoke with them about the events, questioning if they were truly voting for him. Grigori would be the only one to do this. Near Kevor, only a small few. All crafters at his workshop. Their reason for flocking to him was not to vote. They knew that he would be removed until Ryo’s return. Instead it was to accompany him back to his station. “Well, that’s that I suppose. Grigori-” Clyde needn’t finish his sentence. “I shall return to town each day. At least, whenever I can.” Grigori walked ahead so everyone was at his back, then turned and bowed to them. “But I must return home and make preparations. I will return tomorrow.” Argumentation had faded completely to understanding. But one question was left unanswered. Clyde walked up to Grigori, one hand on his shoulder. “Whatever that was, don't think I didn't notice what you were planning.” Grigori frowned at Clyde's serious tone, his eyelids lowering to complete the solemn expression. The two spoke quietly to each other, so as to not alert others. “I'm not sure what you saw, but I was not the aggressor.” He lightly brushed off his fellow counselman and turned away. Clyde knew that Grigori was right, but he also knew what he saw. Clyde looked to Dahlia as Grigori walked off. “Sorry for all that. I know that this isn't an easy position for you.” He pulled her into a hug with one arm. The girl sighed in relief before laughing lightly. “No, no, it’s... it’s really not. But it’s fun. I don’t know why everyone puts so much faith in me. I’m just here for the ride.” Dahlia laughed again, pulling herself from the hug. She looked around at the people and back to Clyde. “I’m conflicted. I… I love how much the people trust me, but the stress is crazy.” Clyde nodded, giving her a light smile. “Well, let me do you one favor then.” His face flattened as he looked at the crowd. “Alright! Meeting’s over! Clear out!” And so they listened, much to Dahlia’s delight. “Why don’t I walk you back to your shrine?” Clyde offered. Dahlia nodded with a smile, walking close to him. Both of them knew that it wouldn’t be an express trip, however. Clyde patrolled the town when he wasn’t working in the fields. First they stopped at one of the gathering halls. Beef, oatmeal, and vegetables were being cooked over hot coals by several people. They happily joined in the meal, sitting with the townsfolk. “So you weren’t there at all?” Clyde sat with his arms on his lap, legs wide and hands falling between them. “Nope. But we heard Kevor finally blew a gasket.” The chef answered. He was of a stocky build, no doubt from tasting his own creations. His hair was golden like the food he made, and eyes blue as the sky. “Well hell, Rich. It wasn’t just that. Grigori almost got baited into a punch up.” Clyde grabbed a fork and went to pick at the meal being cooked, only for his hand to get smacked with a spatula. “Ow!” “That’s what happens when you get greedy.” Dahlia teased. Her own posture was straight, unlike any of the others sitting in the circle. Her hands neatly folded on her lap as she watched the food being cooked. Some in the group saw the perfect lady sitting among them, while others noticed it was just a mask to hide her hungry eyes. “Jeez, I’m surprised even one of them is still on. Guess they sided with the guy that didn’t start it.” Rich worked with the food as it grilled on his skillet. Cast iron met steel with the sounds of sizzling meat and grain soaking up the grease filled the room. Though calling it a room may be inaccurate. Many of the gathering halls were simply sheltered areas with tables, benches, and firepits. Often lack walls of any sort. This was no exception. “Yeah. Grigori’s a weirdo, but people are mystified by him. I’m pretty sure that he’s mostly on for novelty instead of purpose. He asks a lot of questions too, which is nice.” Dahlia’s eyes were locked onto the firepit. Oh, how hard she tried to hide the mouthwatering desire. “Hell, I’m just glad that he’s able to keep a cool head.” Clyde thought on that briefly, hearing what he just said. “Well, usually. More so than Ryo or Kevor, with their constant bickering.” “Let me guess. The two of them got into a fight again?” Rich started cutting the meat into chunks with his spatula. It wasn’t sharp, but the meat was tender. “Not enough time today. Ryo walked into the tower before that could happen.” Clyde had already explained the tower, which shocked everyone in the circle besides Dahlia. Many of them weren’t at the meeting, and the ones who were arrived after. “So Kevor took out his anger on Grigori instead?” Rich started to dish out the meal, placing the stir fry in bowls and passing them around the circle. “Pretty much.” Clyde passed each bowl on as he was handed them until no more came. “Yeah. His angst levels were off the chart today.” Dahlia contained herself just long enough to do the same. Rich simply shook his head. Everyone proceeded to eat largely in silence. Nobody objected to the occasional speaker, but they were focused on their food. And it was good to have a fine cooked meal after dealing with the anxiety of the meeting. “Oh man, I need to come into town more!” Dahlia’s ladylike facade had fallen away by the time she had finished eating. She was now holding her full belly and letting one arm hang. A sigh of fulfillment escaped her lips as she smiled. Anyone who was entranced by her femininity began to rethink such things. Clyde was both pleased and amused by this. Last he needed was another instance of some clueless guy not knowing how to take a hint. “Thanks for the meal, Rich. Say, how about we hang out later? I’ve got a game going tonight at the ranch house.” “Thanks for the offer, Clyde. But I’ll have to pass. Wife needs something before I head home.” Rich spoke as he gathered up the bowls. He took them to the water well in the city center. Clyde and Dahlia got up and started to make their way off as well. They passed from the middle of the city to the residential ring. Dahlia would often stop to wave into windows. Like Grigori, she had fun talking to people that she passed. But she would also get distracted by the various front room businesses. One such place had even learned to fashion jewelry from polished stones found in the forest and scrap metal from the workshop. Clyde humored her shopping impulse, trading for a ring. Dahlia stared at the ring for almost the rest of the journey. Passing through the farmland, one of the workers caught Clyde’s attention. “Can I help ya with something?” Clyde turned to the farm hand calling to him. A young boy ran over. “I was told to ask you to check out the workshop.” The boy told him, with Clyde nodding in turn. He turned to Dahlia. “Mind if we part ways here?” He asked, with Dahlia looking away from her ring. “That’s fine. Take care of whatever Kevor wants.” Dahlia waved to Clyde as she walked off. Her eyes went back down to her ring, nearly causing her to bump into a few people. “Alright Kevor, what-” Clyde announced, hearing a loud zap and a flurry of expletives. “Damn it! Have you people ever-” Kevor poked his head through the door to the back of the workshop. He saw not only Clyde, but some of the crafters of the town staring back at him. An unnatural silence pervaded the air. One at a time, the workers would go back to what they were doing. Kevor looked between them before silently motioning Clyde into the back. “What was that all about?” Clyde asked as he followed Kevor. As the two came into the back a machine was sitting in the center of the room. Gears, handles, and a rod coming out the top were held in place within a makeshift box of iron bars. Kevor fascinated on a drill instead of answering the question. Clyde simply sat in silence and watched, wondering what this strange thing could possibly be. His answer didn’t take long to arrive. Kevor grabbed the stationary handle and the crank handle, lifted it up, and started turning. As he turned the crank the drill spun faster and faster, it’s speed increasing at a higher pace than his hand could turn the crank. Yet, Clyde still wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking at. “...Kevor?” “What? Can’t you see? I have sped up our mining process! Drilling through walls will-” Clyde sighed, shaking his head and putting one hand in it. He thought deeply as he talked, eyebrows narrowed and eyes closed. “Kev. Why are you interested in our mines?” Kevor turned to Clyde and just stared at him for a moment before answering. “They are important. It’s how we get our iron and coal. Why wouldn’t-” “Why do we need coal?” It was then that Kevor realized he hadn’t exactly explained his thoughts. “Oh, yes.” He set down the machine before speaking. “I have developed a plan to harness lightning! Capture it! And I need coal. Coal, and wastewater.” Clyde stared in silence. His hand has moved away from his face, only to show a raised eyebrow. “If I can generate enough heat, I can use that heat to power my machines. And water makes an easy medium. Besides, the leftover vapor can be turned into clean water. It’s a win-win situation, is it not?” “Hoo boy… Kev-” With that a commotion could be heard outside. A woman screaming something. Both of the councilmen looked out the doorway, but only Clyde rushed outside. Dahlia was running around the town. She wasn’t making any noise besides heavy breathing, yet she was the only one panicking. “Dahlia!” Clyde grabbed her arms, catching the girl off guard. “Dahlia. Calm down. What’s wrong?” Dahlia took a moment to control her breath and swallow her anxiety before answering. “I saw something. The spirits, they showed me something.” She answered, staring into Clyde’s eyes. They offered her a peaceful distraction. Stern, calm, and yet worried. Eyes that kept her anchored. More so than the crowd gathering around to listen could. “I saw a demon wandering across the forest. A demon made of bronze, with a body made of muscle. A chain wrapped around one arm and connected to an axe held in the other hand. He brought with him an army. A horde of lesser demons!” She explained, keeping focus on Clyde’s eyes. For a moment there was all but silence, the only noise filling the air was Dahlia’s anxiety. Clyde wasn’t sure how to process such words. “Was there anything else?” Someone from the crowd asked. “N-No. Not that I can remember.” Dahlia turned to the person who asked her. Her head turned in an almost unnatural angle, practically flopping to the side to look at him. Her pale face, wide eyes, and open mouth staring at the crowd. Clyde gently shook her to regain the girl’s attention. “This demon. It’s coming here?” Clyde asked, with the two staring at each other. Only a nod was given as an answer. “Can we stop it?” “I… I don’t know.” Dahlia looked down for a moment before burying herself into Clyde’s chest. Her human nature finally caught up to her panicked state. Clyde held her while clearing everyone else away. This time he would personally escort Dahlia to her home. He had to. They walked through the forest together, with Dahlia jumping at every strange noise. But Clyde kept her close. And keeping her close kept her calm. But more importantly, it kept her safe. A mundane building showed up in their field of view. A simple log cabin. To anyone else, it would seem just as plain as Grigori’s own home. But to Clyde and Dahlia, this contained the Shrine of the Earth. The very place where Dahlia could be safe. “We’re here.” Clyde announced, setting her down. Dahlia took a deep breath. She seemed to calm down quickly, humming to some unheard music. “Thank you. Being surrounded by them is peaceful.” Dahlia sways back and forth in her seated position. Gazing idly side to side. She looks over to Clyde and smiles. “They thank you too. I wasn’t supposed to be scared like that.” Clyde pats her shoulder. “Well, people get scared. And what you saw sounds terrifying.” “It was. But it was just a vision. I had to tell everyone, but not like that. I should have…” Her words trailed off as she stared into the distance. “You’re right. I should have. But I wasn’t able to handle it.” “Who are..?” Clyde looks behind him as Dahlia keeps speaking to some invisible phantasm. “Don’t worry, we’ll be prepared. Won’t we, Clyde?” She looked over to her escort. Dahlia sometimes forgot that others can’t see or hear most of her friends in the forest. But Clyde was happy to pretend that he had. “Yeah. I’ll prepare everyone. Just in case.” With that he took off back into the forest. Whether or not this was true didn’t matter to him. Dahlia’s visions weren’t always precise, but they usually were true. To him, an outsider was definitely headed their way. One with malicious intent.